


Tabasco Heaven or Hell

by TrashCanLife



Series: Shitpost fics [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Other, fourth wall who???, little demon sougo, not sorry, shitpost, top 10 anime crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: They crossed universes just so Sougo could have some tabasco balls





	Tabasco Heaven or Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is the best or worst thing I've ever written
> 
> None of this is serious so don't kill me lol

The boys of IDOLiSH7 were currently filming on the beach of this small town near Mt Fuji. They were currently on break so Sougo, Tamaki, Iori, and Yamato were looking around for something to eat.

"Descend into hell with a single taste of Tears of a Fallen Angel!!" A voice called out from a small food stall. "Look!" Tamaki pointed out. "It's a main character of another idol anime!" What's a forth wall? Yamato adjusted his glasses. "Time for a top ten anime crossovers." With that, the four upcoming idols decided to check it out.

"Welcome my little demons!" Smiled the girl running the stall. "I'm Yohane and you guys must be from another anime!" She smirked. Before they could reply, Yohane called out to someone else working. "Mari, we can profit off of this!" Iori spoke up. "Yohane-san don't use us for money."

A blonde haired girl walked up to Yohane with a :3 look on her face. "Hi~~~" she said with an accent. She and Nagi would make for a fun combo.

"What are these Tears of a Fallen Angel?" Sougo asked to get everyone back on track. Yohane gave her classic anime cackle. "I see you're a man of culture as well!" She pulled out a pot of black takoyaki looking things that were bleeding red in some spots. "Holy shit they're tears of blood." Tamaki commented when he saw them.

Mari waved her finger in his face. "No no no, Yohane, explain!" She grinned. Yohane put on a cape and stuck a black feather into her hair bun. "Ladies and gentleman, I give to you my beautiful creation!! Who needs octopus when tabasco exists!!"

Sougo eyes began to sparkle. The stars had aligned for this dream meeting. This is what his life has been leading up to!! Without thinking, he grabbed his wallet and took out all the money he had. "GIMME AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!!!"

"Our first customer!!" Yohane and Mari cheered with a high five. Yohane handed Sougo the entire pot. "Take it all little demon. You're the only one who recognizes the beauty of these! Other anime characters simply couldn't understand!"

Sougo was in heaven. Or hell, as this anime girl wants him to be. He'll gladly be a little demon if it means more food like this.

The four i7 boys sat down at an empty bench. Tamaki, Iori, and Yamato were all repulsed by the smell. Author-chan would be too if she could smell it.

After much waiting, Sougo took his first bite. Small tears poked the corners of his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS THE BEST THING IVE EVER EATEN!!!"

At least he was happy?

Sougo handed the other three a Tears of a Fallen Angel. "Try this masterpiece!!"

They all put their pieces back into the pot.

"SOU-CHAN YOU KNOW I LOVE MY DEAR KING PUDDING NOT THIS!!!"

"HOW CAN ANYONE EAT THIS???"

"ONII-SAN SAYS THIS CROSSOVER IS OVER!!! WE GOTTA GO ANNOY ANOTHER ANIME!!!"

They never saw those weird and satanic idol girls again.


End file.
